


Overwatch splat writings

by TheRedAlice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAlice/pseuds/TheRedAlice
Summary: This is going to be me just wanting to throw my work somewhere cause I'm trash and dont have a lot of room on my laptop or flashdrive. Warning: its gonna get p gay so (/*^*)/





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse walked in to the closet slowly, seeing Hanzo with his back turned to the door. Poor Hanzo, being forced into this game of spin the bottle by his brother, Jesse thought as he closed the white door behind him, covering the two in darkness. He took a step forward and placed a careful hand on the older man's shoulder. Hanzo flinched, taking in a sharp breath of air. Surely he had heard Jesse come in, right? Or, perhaps he was scared of what another would do to him with conditions such as these. 

"Hanzo...?" Jesse's throat was suddenly dry, causing him to ask out in a raspy whisper. He felt Hanzo tense as the words left his lips.

"Jesse." He replied in an exhaled breath, his shoulders and body relaxing as it left his lungs. He turned around quickly, knowing he couldn't keep his back to Jesse for long before time was up. His eyes immediately met the ones belonging to Jesse McCree. Hanzo suddenly felt weak in the knees. He swallowed thickly, trying to gather himself before the taller male. Many silent moment passed before he spoke up.

“Han… Hanzo… Is it okay if I kiss you?” Jesse asked as he kept the gaze of the shorter man. He didn’t dare lean in; afraid he would make the other uncomfortable or scarred. He kept his voice soft but couldn’t help the light tremble that managed to shine through as the words tumbled clumsily from his lips.

“yes, of course it is… thank you very much for asking.” Hanzo replied in a voice equally soft before reaching his head upwards to meet Jesse’s lips with his. They collided sweetly in a chaste kiss. For too long the two have wanted this: a chance to show how much they liked each other... wanted each other. Hanzo felt the corners of Jesse’s lips curl into a smile before he pulled away. Kissing like this was unfamiliar to say the least. there was no hunger or heat like other kisses from… past experiences in high school.  

Hanzo looked up at the man, clutching the fabric of his red button-up. Jesse was smiling down at him, and in that instant he was reminded of how much he tried deny his liking towards this beautiful man. He opened his mouth to confess, but was quieted by the light press of another's lips to his. He smiled lightly clutched the fabric of Jesse's shirt, never wanting to let go of this moment.


	2. McHanzo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of angst and sad things but i dont know anymore im hella tired and im posting this at school so GOTTA BLAST

Hanzo wakes in a cold sweat, not remembering what his dream was about, but for some reason begins to sob. His only coherent words are "Genji, I’m sorry" and "Jesse, don’t be mad." He begs and apologizes to no one in his room and hopes that the two don’t end up hearing him. Hanzo covers in mouth and swallows thickly, trying to muffle his cries as best as he can. She squeezes his eyes shut, letting the tears drip from his eyes to the blue sheets covering his bottom half. He curls into himself, trying to comfort his mind in any way possible.

Suddenly, the door to Hanzo's room bursts open and a worried Jesse stands in the door way panting. Hanzo jumps at the sound and turns to his door way, meeting Jesse's widened and panicked eyes with ones still filled to the brim with tears.

"Hanzo, dar-" Jesse stops himself before continuing," are you okay?" He tried to calm his breathing before walking forward slowly.

"I’m fine." Hanzo says, his trembling voice betraying the words that tumbled from his lips. He wipes his eyes and Jesse sits next to Hanzo on the bed.

"Hanzo, tell me wh-"

"I don’t want to talk..." Hanzo mumbled as he clutched his sheets more. Jesse nods and looks down.

"Alright..." Jesse moves to get up as he says "If you need anything I'm-" before Jesse could finish, Hanzo cried out a panicked "No" and grabbed Jesse's hand.

"Please... stay..."


	3. McHanzo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more angst i guess (/*^*)/

Jessie scrambled down the steps hurriedly, trying his best to steady himself on the thin steps of the college staircase and holding his books firmly in his arm. He chased after his friend with worry clouding his thoughts.

“Hanzo, wait!” he called after the boy, who was a few arm’s lengths in front of him but seemed so far away. Hanzo refused to turn around, as tears were making their way to the surface of his eyes. His lips formed a frown as his legs itched to run away from the boy frantically running towards him. His heart, however, ached to turn around and face with his friend, but sucker punch him in the jaw as well.

Hanzo felt too conflicted to do anything, so he slowed his walking and came to a halt in the middle of the crowed hallway, clutching his books to his chest with shaking hands. His stomach did flips, making him feel nauseated. Hanzo wasn’t sure if it was because of his friend, who he’s had a long time crush on, or the fact that his anxiety was beginning to take a toll on him.

He felt so frightened that his body refused to move, even though his head was screaming at him to get out of the crowd and get to class. He did not want the professor to yell at him, or to be made a fool of in front of the class.

Meanwhile, Jessie was trying his best to push through the thick mass of humans that crowded the hallway and around Hanzo. Some stopped next to him to see If he was okay, but Hanzo didn’t seem to pay any attention to them (thankfully). They reached out their hands to touch them, but Hanzo’s body instinctively shrunk away, telling the those trying that he did not want to be touched… at least, not by them.

Once Jessie had finally gotten to his friend, he shooed the others away with a quiet,” He’s okay, I got this.” He took Hanzo’s hand and lead him away from the thinning crowd and into the bathroom. One the door had closed, Jessie made sure to lock it. He turned to Hanzo with a sigh.

Jessie wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist, hugging him from behind and pulling him into his chest. As much as Hanzo tried to wiggle his way out of Jesse’s embrace, he was trapped. He stopped squirming and relaxed in his friend’s arms.

“It’s okay… I’m sorry…” Jesse murmured, his voice bouncing off of the hollow walls of the college bathroom. Hanzo nodded meekly, unaware of the tears that were dripping from both of their eyes. Jesse rested his head on the edge of Hanzo’s shoulder, resisting the urge to place his face in the crook of his friend’s neck and kiss it softly. As much as Hanzo wished for it, Jesse remained on the edge of his solder.


End file.
